


声红/纯拆

by soundshock5788



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 22:50:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundshock5788/pseuds/soundshock5788
Summary: OOC预警即兴产物预警字数不多预警





	声红/纯拆

**Author's Note:**

> OOC预警  
即兴产物预警  
字数不多预警

【声红/纯拆】  
一即兴产物，字数可能有点少，也有角色OOC。  
大晚上灵感突然来了，怕忘掉就赶紧写下来了。  
————  
红蜘蛛坐在床边，岔开双腿，声波跪在地上含住红蜘蛛的输出管，模拟着对接。

“嗯～”红蜘蛛呻吟出声，声波过好的口技让红蜘蛛的机体兴奋的微微颤抖。

“多亏了你让我彻底对那些服务机无感了，虽然我本来也没对那些东西有过感觉。”声波一边为红蜘蛛口一边说到。

“你可以去试着找一次服务机，那些家伙的热情与态度或许会让你改观。”喘着气红蜘蛛脱口而出这么一句。

“是吗，看来你似乎经常找服务机，怎么，那些机子让你难以忘怀。”声波附到红蜘蛛音频接收器旁，亲吻他的侧颈。

“当然没有。”红蜘蛛迅速反驳。

“对了，刚刚帮你口了这么久，该换你帮我了，在你口的时候我会好好的享用你的接口的。”

“嗯～”因为之前喝了高纯，现在已经有点不大清醒的红副乖乖的爬上床，让声波躺下，自己将双腿分开背对着跪立在声波腰侧，手握住声波的输出管俯下身子舔弄。

“腿再岔开点，腰再下一点，臀往后。”声波的手揉上了红蜘蛛柔软的臀部，金属舌舔上保护叶片，将舌头伸进了接口。

“啊啊～”正在口的红副瞬间停下，僵住了身子。

“很舒服吗？”

“嗯哼～”回应的只是一声兴奋的呻吟。

“只是这点程度就兴奋到这样了吗，你是得有多敏感。”声波退出舌头，将手指伸了进去，按压内壁，得到了红副更加色情的呻吟声。

声波的指尖还放出了轻微的电流，刺激着红蜘蛛的敏感节点，红副直接整个机子无力软了下来，输出管挺立着。

到声波觉得扩张的差不多的时候，他把红蜘蛛压在了身下，从后面没有预兆的直接进入了对方，引得红蜘蛛一阵颤栗。

“唔嗯～太，太快了！哼嗯～”红蜘蛛企图央求声波慢慢进入，可惜无果。

“啊，你个婊子真他渣的紧，就这么想别操吗。”声波一巴掌打在了红蜘蛛翘着的臀上。

“噫！别！”红蜘蛛将面甲埋在枕头上。但却被声波拉了回来，声波坐在床上抓住红蜘蛛的腰让他上下韵动。

“嗯，好大，啊～”酒精的效果似乎已经发挥了一半了。

“我记得刚才有人似乎想让我去找服务机。”声波轻舔红蜘蛛的音频接  
收器，“你确定要我这么做吗？嗯？”

红蜘蛛并没有办法回应，他除了呻吟根本就没办法完整的说一句话。

“让这么合你心意的输出管进入其他机子的体内，被其他机子玩弄，真的可以吗？”声波的手抚上红蜘蛛的机翼，亲吻机翼与背部的连接出。

“不，啊，不要，嗯～”红蜘蛛从嘴里里断断续续挤出这两个字。

“你刚刚说了什么，再说一遍？我没听清。”声波一手握上了红蜘蛛的输出管，一手将指节伸进了对方口中。

“不要！啊！”红蜘蛛下意识的伸出舌头迎接伸入自己口中的指节。

“再大声点，你不要什么。”声波舔过红蜘蛛后颈的电路。

“声波，不可以，和，嗯哼～别人，啊！，不可以和别人，做爱！噫唔！”

“还有呢？”

“声波，是属于我的！不可以和其他人分享！”在说完这句话时声波猛地一下深入，让红蜘蛛大喊出声。

“说得好，再说一遍。”再一次使红蜘蛛跪趴在床上。

“声波是属于我的！”几乎是喊出来的，在喊完后声波加快了抽插速度，“啊啊啊啊！好舒服，嗯哼～”

几乎在同一时间，声波将次级循环液射入红蜘蛛油箱的时候，红蜘蛛也到达了高潮，过载后就直接下线了。

第二天

声波照常工作，效率比平时高了不知道多少倍，而虎子们最爱闹事的红蜘蛛副官却请了假，没人知道为什么，也没人敢问，高层的八卦可不是谁都敢论的。

————  
字数超少，也不知道够不够看。_(:D)∠)_


End file.
